


Honesty

by CircusBones



Series: Durinisms [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Loss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't make her any promises. But he did remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Only slightly in relation to A Lover of The Light.

.

.

.

.

 

When her husband had died under the darts of many orcs, Dwalin had tried, in his way. The boys were youngsters then, the youngest not yet able to walk, and for as much as she was a princess of Durin, all she'd had in the world then was Thorin to care for her.

Or so Dis had thought. 

From the start, Dwalin brought her the first of his kills after a hunt, always. In the sheltering arms of the Blue Mountains the daughter of Durin never wanted for fresh venison or rabbit, giving him her merriest smiles in thanks.

But she was not a flighty girl, for all that she'd been described as adventuresome in her youth. Dis would mourn the death of her husband long, and even after, she would have two rambunctious boys to raise all on her own.

Only she wasn't on her own, not really.

Thorin taught the boys their legacy as princes, as she'd hoped he might.

Balin taught them their history as dwarfs in general, of great battles fought, of other languages, trade, and of rhyme and tales.

Bofur made them toys, such brilliant toys as he could make with the resources available to him.

And Dwalin, Dwalin taught them to fight, to defend themselves, and above all to defend their mother, whom he loved with a private passion he'd not admit to anyone, much as most of them knew of it. 

When they were young men and Thorin called them into his company, Dwalin knew that Dis wept bitterly, beating her fists against the rough stone walls of her home.

For years, she'd turned away from his advances, accepting his gifts from the hunt and from the forge with appreciation, but nothing more. Now, Dis clung to him, her hands all on his cloak, gripping the fur there and sighing. “Thorin would promise me as a brother,” She said, solidly, for all she was clinging, her voice held all the iron of the line of Durin, “Promise me as one who's long loved me, Dwalin. Promise to bring my sons home.”

“I won't promise what I can't,” The warrior told her, honestly. And that, for all the grief that followed, made her love him, at last. For Dwalin would not spare her the realities of their quest. But he would love her, and years from that moment, Dis would remember...

 

.

.

.

.


End file.
